Sleep Talk
by CommanderAuri
Summary: A little fluff story for an OC OTP between me and one of my friends.


A soft startled hiss breaks the silent room as cold feet are placed upon a very warm bare back. The owner of said back groans a little after being disturbed from sleep and turns over on his side to see the top of a black haired head poking out from under sheets. A small smile plays across his lips, the initial annoyance of being woken up fading away, and he scoots a little closer, very carefully as to not disturb his sleeping partner, until her head is nestled under his chin and her shins are pressed against his chest as she curls up into a small ball. It was quiet throughout the ship, or as quiet as the large vessel known as the _Avalon_ could get.

A hint of lavender wafts up from her hair as Auri moves closer to her fiancé, snuggling up with him. Sorrow tilts his head down and places a light kiss on her forehead, stubble on his chin tickling the skin there before she lets out a tiny half awake grumble and a small sigh. She then buries herself into him. An arm wraps around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer. Her nose brushes against his collar bone before she nuzzles him and lets out another deep sigh, sounding a little more content they both comfortable.

"Stop… moving…" she mumbles, voice thick with sleep. She was too tired to really get annoyed with his movements. Sorrow closes his eyes and couldn't help his trademark grin form on his face as he felt sleep pulling at him once more.

"Marry me," he murmurs before his bright red eyes shoot open in surprise, brows furrowing slightly in puzzlement as if he wasn't sure he'd heard what he just said. Did he just happen to fall asleep in time to respond to her? He knew what he meant to say. "Make me". Dream proposals to knocked out girlfriends… This kind of thing happens, right? The body that was curled into him hadn't moved since he made the statement so maybe she hadn't heard…

The sheets shift a bit as said body begins to turn around and sit up, freeing herself a bit from his grasp, before a pair royal blues stare back at him in shock and bewilderment. Frankly, he couldn't blame her. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry her. He had this whole thing planned out once the war was over but apparently his mouth had other ideas.

What seemed like an hour was only a few minutes as the two stare at each other, both still reeling from sleep and utter confusion. Sorrow opened his mouth to hopefully explain the sudden statement, a smartass remark on the tip of his tongue to break the ice before he pauses and closes his mouth. He had no idea what to say at the moment and knew she was searching for something to say as well, seeing how she was studying him so closely.

Neither of them had really ever discussed the topic prior to this. They knew it would eventually happen, given how long they stayed together. Once the war ended… The sharpshooter watches as Sorrow rakes a hand through his hair. It was still a bit short in a couple places on the sides but starting to grow out. He couldn't come up with a half hearted explanation to convince her to go back to sleep. For some reason he felt his heart rate spike a bit as his girlfriend continue to watch his movements carefully, a questioning look on her face as she waited for clarification on the matter. Hell if he knew why.

"Why?" The question hung the air between them, almost as tangible as the silence that filled their quarters as Auri repositions herself, sitting cross legged in front of him. Sorrow moves to sit up, pillow scrunched between him and the wall behind him.

It was a damned good question. A reasonable one at that. One that he wasn't sure he had the answer to. Her head tilts to the side as she waits patiently for him, her tousled hair swaying a little with the movement.

"I -" The shadowstalker pauses for a brief second and closes his mouth, mulling over what exactly to say. He wasn't against marriage and as far as he knew she wasn't either. They just didn't feel the need to put an official name to their relationship. They both knew they were going to stay together despite the bullshit that was thrown at them on a daily basis. Relationships weren't meant to be perfect and there was bound to be disagreements along the way but they'd work through it because it strengthened their bond. And they also had to factor in their daughter. They damn well weren't going to let a tiff between them tear their relationship apart and force Abby into a horrible position. Auri's eyes flits up to him immediately as she hears him let out a sigh before he looks over at her, a small half smile on his face.

"… kinda… want to."

The Spartan stares at him confusion and blinks twice before she straightens out her rumpled sleep shirt, dog tags clinking together under the fabric a little. It wasn't really something she'd expected as an answer. It really wasn't much of answer to begin with though it was the truth. The steady gaze she gave him was a little unnerving. It was as if she'd just chosen her next target and it happened to be him. He half expected a trigger to be pulled and a round shot out.

 _So this is what she looks like when she stares down her scope… Yeesh_.

Sorrow glances away and rubs the back of his neck, evading her gaze for the moment when a gentle hand on the underside of his chin forces him to look back at her. A small smile dances across the commander's mouth and a wave of crushing tenderness rolls over him. He reaches up and cups her hand in his, squeezing it a little before her fingertips brush across the scar near his jaw line. A smile tugs on his mouth as he watches her, still feeling a mix of emotions tumbling within him.

"I didn't know you wanted to," she says, breaking the silence. Typically her fingers trailing across his face were distracting but wasn't much so this time around between the mild confusion and his still tired brain. Her thumb brushes across his mouth and he smiles again before he takes her hand and holds it between both of his at chest level. Moments like this made her happy she was the only one really privy to them.

"I do… It wouldn't change anything between us if you didn't," he says as he chooses his words. "It just feels… like the right thing to do."

An amused expression ripples across the Four's face, replacing the confusion that had taken up residence there.

"It does." Granted they have both been through a clusterfuck of events over the past couple years, they've gotten through them together and that's how it was going to be. They both knew what they were getting themselves into from the beginning and neither were about to back out now.

"Yes," she says suddenly. His brows rise up a bit and he blinks.

"What?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Hell yeah!"

Sorrow gives her a fully fledged grin before she leans forward to kiss him, rolling her eyes at his expression before they both lie back down and get settled under the sheets.

"No doubt word about this'll spread fast," Auri remarks, her voice getting thick with sleep once more.

"Eh, yeah, but we gotta expect that." Sorrow lets out a yawn.

"Ah, jeez. I'm going to probably have to wear one of those really long dresses and I can already imagine that I'm not going to be able to leave the bathroom until the makeup's done. That's going to be fun." She laughs before pausing as it turns into a yawn. "What'll be a plus is that I'll be seeing you in a tux." A half hearted groan is muffled by the pillow behind her and a short burst of air shoots out from her nose in response. "What can I say? You look good dressed up."

"That's not what you were saying the other ni- Ah! Hey!" Auri managed to force a startled sound from him after placing her cold feet on his chest again. She bunches up in the blankets, forming a somewhat protective barrier around her as she knew what was coming next. Soon enough, fingers find her sides through the fabric and she begins laughing, catching a glimpse of an evil grin on Sorrow's face over the sheets as he tickles her. The Spartan snorts and laughs, trying to get away from him before she becomes too tangled up to move. The shadowstalker continues to tickle her until she curls up into a ball and he pulls her over to him. Both are out of breath and grin at one another.

"Asshole," she says in mock anger.

"You knew what you were getting when you signed up with me, soldier girl," he replies, using the little nickname he called her when they first met, and pulls a face. She moves up a little and kisses his nose then his lips before resting against him, heart rate finally calming down.

"You know, I remember it was Command who assigned you to me." She could feel the smile on his face and he rests his chin on top of hers.

"Oh, shush and go to sleep."

"Why don't you marry… make me then?" she taunts. Sorrow rolls his eyes before leaning down and kisses her.


End file.
